fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyacinth Calcite
Hyacinth Calcite is young female mage who is a member of Team Bond alongside her friends Kicker Bond and Eva Salvador. She is also a recent member of the New Horizons Guild. Unfortunately, among the group her past is relatively shrouded in mystery as even her teammates know nothing of her family, her past, or of where she is from. In fact, she and Kicker know more about Eva who doesn't talk much about her past either. Her personality is also one of secretiveness and neutrality, really she could hardly have any emotions at all in the long run. So, seeing any genuine emotion is rather rare from Hyacinth and she much prefers to bottle them up or merely keep them to herself. The magic Hyacinth uses is Twilight Magic, allowing her to use Light and Dark magic at the same time. Appearance Hyacinth is a rather tall woman with a lean, slender, and athletic build and an hour glass figure. She has a rather beautiful looking face with almond-shaped, misty blue eyes, cupid's bow lips, and rather long silver hair that comes down to the middle of her back. She has slightly pale fair skin that can sometimes easily burn but usually can tan pretty easily after. Overall, Hyacinth could be considered a very attractive young woman though she always seems to have a neutral look upon her face. Her guild mark can be found in the middle of her upper back. Her main attire consists of a light brown knee-length dress with a single strap that ties up around the neck and has a single blue jewel. With this dress she wears a clear black jacket and black sash belt while completing it with dark gray low heel sandals. The rest of her attire consists of dresses of different styles or similar to the one she usually wears. She may also wear halter top shirts, shorts, skirts, and capri pants. The shoes she prefers to wear are sandals or low heel shoes but will occasionally wear sneakers. A constant accessory with her is a golden pearl necklace with four blue stones carve like fangs, two on either side of a golden crescent moon with the tips connected to the necklace. In the middle of these tips is a sapphire gemstone in sphere shape. Personality As said before there is not much to Hyacinth's personality, in fact she almost seems to not have much of one. Many have to see has as emotionless, apathetic young woman and become unnerved by the fact she just is neutral about everything and has no emotion what so ever. Almost nothing will phase this young woman, whether it is blood, gore, insects, a joke, she will not crack a smile, laugh, or even frown and glare. To sum it up maybe people could say she's like a robot or a zombie, an emotionless shell of a person. But when someone eventually gets past this they discover that Hyacinth uses this as a facade. Deep down she does have emotions like everyone else, bottled up and hidden away due mainly to her upbringing as a child. She doesn't really express her emotions very well and never has known much positive emotion to begin with. Much of her own emotions were influence by negative ones and thus she has taken this up as she got older and may tend to show much negative emotion herself it's not her emotionless one. Thus first passing this layer of her personality someone will discover a resentful, angry, and bitter person who isn't afraid to show attitude and be blunt on her thoughts. To follow, she does have quite an attitude and stubborn persona. She doesn't allow anyone to get her down or tell her what to do, thus often showing her independent side quite often. But there is some positive aspects to her. She can be friendly towards others and kind, despite it taking it a little bit for her to warm up to people and trusting them completely. When she does she is very loyal and surprisingly empathic and compassionate, showing a side of herself that might surprise even the most doubtful person who has known her previously. History Though no one knows of Hyacinth's past she remembers it quite vividly. She was the only daughter born to an independent female mage and male dark mage, which ironically her mother was more of a light side mage than anything. Unfortunately, Hyacinth would never know her mother as she died during childbirth, leaving the young girl to be raised by her father who actually fell into a depression upon her death and grew to blame Hyacinth for it despite the fact she was an innocent child. So it would be from a very young age Hyacinth would really no nothing of love and affection when she grew up, her father giving her really little attention. The only attention he gave towards his daughter was to shelter, feed, and cloth her and to teach her skills she needed as she got older. Even then Hyacinth knew nothing but cold hostility and harsh punishments whenever she interacted with her father, causing her to become rather emotionless as she got older and spend much of her time alone, finding things to entertain herself which she found some relief in with art, most of all sketching and painting. Thus when her father wasn't around she could often be found on the outskirts of her hometown sketching or painting until one of the days her father returned from one of his jobs in a drunken state and in drunken rage attacked her without warning. Only nine at the time Hyacinth didn't stand much of a chance, only having to try and move away from her father using her better agility until she finally cast her first spell of twilight magic, easily blasting her father off his feet. Shocking as the two were Hyacinth took the chance to make a run from her father, having had enough of his harsh treatment over the years. After several months of traveling the young girl would come to a small town in Fiore and come under the care of an old merchant woman. It would be during this time that Hyacinth would know kindness for the first time in her life but still held tight to her apathetic, emotionless persona as a way to protect herself from truly caring about anyone or ever being hurt again. But it was also from the time she ran away to the few years she spent with the merchant woman that Hyacinth began training herself in her new found skills of magic, soon discovering at twelve that she could use Light and Dark Magic separately. But by the time she was fifteen tragedy would strike. The woman who took Hyacinth in like she was her own would pass away when Hyacinth was fourteen and the merchant business they ran together went into decline until she was forced to close it permanently, which luck would strike when Hyacinth met Kicker Bond and Eva Salvador. Interested in the odd traveling duo she decided to accompany them to travel since she had no where else to go and for two years has been with them until recently joining the New Horizons Guild. But she keeps her past hidden with the fact she finds anyone knowing being irrelevant to anything at the present time. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Excellent Agility: Despite her slightly above average height for a girl her age Hyacinth is surprising agile. Over the years, she has shown to have great balance and coordination along side having fast reflexes and great stamina. She is also rather swift and light on her feet, sometimes outmatching others who are slightly taller and on some occasions bigger than her with general ease while also being able to go toe-to-toe with someone slightly smaller in height and stature. In fact, many have come to believe that Hyacinth is at the moment at peak human condition at her youthful age. Indomitable Will: Hyacinth has excellent, almost unbreakable will power which has been noted by some to make her a rather hard person to break. Regardless if she is put through torture or someone tries to take control of her mind and body usually Hyacinth will fight back with every fiber of her being, proving to be rather difficult to be taken control of. Some have speculated this comes from the fact she almost seems unfazed by anything or likely her apathetic attitude much of the time, and others theorize it may just be her calmer demeanor that helps her in tight situations. Excellent Flexibility: Once again, despite her height, Hyacinth has proven to be rather flexible. She is able to contort her body in ways many compliment she could make an excellent contortionist and can maneuver in ways others may have trouble doing. Usually, places like tight corners or places that require odd movements of the body prove no trouble for Hyacinth. It's even shocked some people that she can bend, twist, and shift her body in ways people could only dream of which she has only accomplished due to stretching, exercise, and years of training her body. Keen Intellect: Hyacinth has proven to be quite an intelligent young woman, having a rather analytical and logical mind to her. She is quick to analyze a situation and come up with some ideas here and there or find ways in which help her team keep coordinated in battle and other tasks. At other times she proves to be a bit more creative than her teammates, having an unorthodox way to certain task, jobs, and actions that tend to be out of the box. Magic Abilities Twilight Magic:'A somewhat rare magic that allows one to control Light and Dark Magic at the same time and is incredibly hard to control. Hyacinth has shown to be a decent user of Twilight magic but is not a master of it yet, still having a long way to go before she can truly become a complete master over this magic art. But she has become strong enough she has created a few of her own spells. The color of her spells take on a cyan to teal coloration when she uses them. :'Twilight Meteor Shower: 'Hyacinth creates several multisized orbs of twilight energy above her opponents which can range into the thousands, the size being only the size of a fingernail to a softball. They are then sent raining down upon opponents at a wide range at high speeds making it difficult to avoid and can quite possibly break a bone or two with enough force. :'Twilight Spark: 'Hyacinth creates several small diamond-like shapes of twilight energy within a 5-foot radius that seem to sparkle like real diamonds. But should anyone touch them it sets off a chain reaction that sparks off small explosions, being enough force it can knock most people off their feet with some exceptions. The blasts can also easily destroy part of a large boulder. :'Evening Moon: 'Hyacinth waves a hand in front of herself in an arch motion, sending several small blades of twililight magic that resemble half moons and crescent moons. These blades can easily cut through a large tree. :'Twilight Spiral: '''Hyacinth will simply point her index and middle fingers together from either hand towards someone and fire a beam of cyan-teal energy that resemble a spiral. '''Light Magic: Next to her Twilight Magic Hyacinth discovered she could also use Light Magic which has a usual white coloration. This magic allows her to manipulate light sources around her or generate it from her own body at will. This though she can use a bit easier then her Twilight one and has a few spells. :'Flare: '''A relatively simple spell Hyacinth uses in which she generates a powerful burst of light near or directly in front of others to blind them for a short time, allowing her and others to attack or make a quick escape. :'Light Spiral: 'Like her Twilight Spiral, Hyacinth fires a concentrated beam of light resembling a spiral from her middle and index fingers of either hand towards an opponent. :'Light Grenade: 'Hyacinth will generate diamond-like shapes of light in her hands that are about the size of a walnut before she will throw them towards opponents. These will denoate then on contact with any surface, usually serving as a kind of distraction from the bright flashes they create being very similar to fire crackers. '''Dark Magic:'Like her Light Magic, Hyacinth can use Dark Magic much easier than her Twilight Magic and seems a sub-form of it. Dark Magic allows her to manipulate darkness and shadow or to create it from her own energy. This is a dark purple whenever she uses it. :'Dark Javelin: '''Hyacinth creates several spears of dark energy either around her or in her hand and will be fired or thrown towards an opponent. They are mostly used as a short-medium range attack. :'Dark Spiral: 'Like her other Spiral attacks, this is a concentrated beam of darkness energy taking the form of a spiral that is fired from her middle and index fingers together from either hand. :'Total Darkness: '''Hyacinth will create a cloud of shadows around her opponent or opponents in order to blind them in complete darkness, thus leaving them nearly blind of sight. This is often used as a means of escape or to allow her and others to attack. Trivia *Hyacinth actually is a great artist, preferring to draw and sketch over anything else and usually proves to be the most creative in her team. Her inspiration though largely seems to be drawn from nature. *She is the second oldest in her group but also one of the youngest in the New Horizons Guild. *Hyacinth's magic is an irony to her parents, her mother a Light mage and father a Dark mage thus her use of both magics. Combining these two elements simultaneously usually makes a user of Light and Dark, thus resulting in her use of Twilight Magic which has been viewed as a combination of both.